Souji Okita
Souji Okita is Sirzechs Lucifer's Knight and Yuuto Kiba's sword master. Appearance Souji's appearance is that of a man in his late twenties. He wears the traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back. The function of the tasuki is to prevent the sleeves of the kimono from interfering with moving the arms. The haori is colored light blue, one of Japan's traditional colors, and the sleeves were trimmed with "light mountain stripes". Personality Souji has shown himself to have a very laid back personality. He is even able to remain calm when Grayfia gets angry (while everyone else is terrified). History He was the captain of the first unit of the Shinsengumi, a special police force in Kyoto during the late shogunate period. He was one of the best swordsmen of the Shinsengumi, the only one who mastered the Tennen Rishin-Ryu at the age of 18. During one of the many rituals to avoid dying from tuberculosis, he met Sirzechs by accidentally summoning him. He was later revived as a Devil by Sirzechs Lucifer as his Knight some time after his death in the Boshin War, and taught Yuuto Kiba kenjutsu some time before the series beganHigh School DxD Light Novel Volume 13 Extra Life. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon He appears in Volume 12, fighting the Jabberwocky created by Annihilation Maker. He was ordered by Grayfia to cut off the Jabberwocky's leg so that they could send it to the sky to be destroyed by the returning Issei, who assumed the form of Super Gigantic Balance Breaker after merging with Great Red. Souji along with the other members of Sirzech's peerage visited the Hyoudou Residence in Volume 13 acting as Millicas' bodyguards. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 21, Souji and the rest of Sirzechs peerage assembled to their kings location, which they prepared to seal Trihexa along with themselves into the Isolation Barrier Field. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Souji is a tremendously skilled master swordsman, during his life as a human, he became a master of Tennen Rishin-ryu at the age of 18 and is considered to be one of the best swordsmen of the Shisengumi. After he was reincarnated into a Devil as a Knight by Sirzechs, Souji's prowess in swordmanship greatly enhanced, his sword skills supplemented with his trait as a Knight. Souji was capable of slicing the right leg of the Jabberwocky, a gigantic 200 meter tall monster with great ease. Youkai: Due to the many rituals and such that he did in the past, his body became something like a nest of Youkai and he can release them from his body to attack his opponents. Immense Speed: As a Knight that consumed 2 Knight Evil Pieces. Souji is capable of moving at God-like speed that is almost impossible to see. Magic Knowledge: Souji has some knowledge in magic,having perform magic rituals many times in his life as a human to stop himself from dying from tuberculosis,even managed to summon Sirzechs as well as magically modified his body into a nest for Youkai. Trivia *Souji is the first historical character featured in the entire series to be introduced (Members of the Khaos Brigade do not count, as they are descendants of legendary/mythological heroes). *Souji is the main reason of Rias' interest in Japan, as the weird knowledge of the Samurai is also one of his naughty habits. *In the third season of the anime, in a shot during Kiba's training, someone with a haori that matches the design of the Shinsengumi is standing there, a reference to the fact that Souji is Kiba's swordmaster. *In history, the day Souji died which was on the 19th July is by the lunar calendar the 30th May which is Yuuto Kiba's birthday. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Category:Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage Category:Knight